MI CORAZÓN provisional
by shanon17
Summary: El silencio es mas cruel que los gritos... Goo Jun Pyu se lo dijo alguna vez... ¿Sabes lo qué deseo? No hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir... él ha aguantado todo, sus desplantes, su orgullo, su espacio y hasta el tiempo, incluso las promesas que ha roto... pero cuánto más podra aguantar?  2do. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de BBF no me ´pertenecen.

Hola cuanto tiempo solo me paso por aquí para dejarles este capi de una nueva historia que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo algo que siempre quise escribir así que por fin me atreví espero les agrade. No olviden comentar.

_Para Chisa, gracias por la paciencia y apoyo que siempre me brindas _(La banda por fin ha llegado a mis manos prometo aplicarme la próxima semana)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Redacción en 3ra persona_

_-diálogo-_

_**-diálogos tomados del volumen 28 del manga Hana Yori Dango paginas 76, 77 y 78**__- __Hana yori Dango_ pertenece a, ''_Hana yori Dango''_ Yōko Kamio

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-/- Recuerdos -/-_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad.  
_William Shakespeare _

_Sentados en una sencilla cafetería no puede dejarla de mirar seriamente mientras se atreve a hablar -Jan Di __**¿te has hartado de salir conmigo?**__- Es lo que Jun Pyo pregunta cuando tienen que ocultarse una vez más de la legión de guardaespaldas que les persiguen -…__**Tenemos que escondernos todo el tiempo**__- mira a su alrededor -__**no**__**podemos salir a dar una vuelta como hace todo el mundo-**__ le mira seriamente __**-¿Te apetece dejarlo?-**__ no dice nada más solo la mira en silencio esperando una respuesta, ella desvía la mirada, calla y eso solo es una mala señal. Un silencio incomodo se crea, él ya tiene una respuesta y aun cuando es dolorosa tiene que aceptarla. Lleva tanto tiempo queriendo ignorar el dolor y hastió que debe sentir Jan Di que ahora no puede más._

_-Está bien, paremos aquí- habla al tiempo que se levanta de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Intenta caminar pero una mano sujeta su muñeca impidiéndole continuar caminando __**–Supongo que hay algo de cierto en lo que dices- **__ ella por fin habla mirándolo a los ojos –He tenido que agachar los ojos ante los insultos de tu madre… __**no puedo negarte que a veces me pregunto por qué tengo que soportar toda esta miseria**__ ¿vale la pena?- a él se le dibuja una triste sonrisa es irónico escuchar lo que siempre ha sabido, duele pero es verdad. Debe dejarla ir, lo sabe. –Lo siento nunca quise hacerte daño, prometo no perseguirte m…- no puede continuar ella le interrumpe -Eres un idiota- dice al tiempo que sujeta su mano y le obliga a mirarle, continua hablando –Es cierto, me lo he preguntado- le acaricia la mejilla cosa que a Jun Pyo sorprende __**–pero también he empezado a necesitarte. Así que no estoy para nada harta de todo esto-**__ Jan Di sonríe alegremente __**–Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza-**__ finaliza y su sonrisa solo crece y a él la ganas de besarle le sobre pasan que la jala y une sus labios a los de ella mientras la arropa entre sus brazos._

Y cuando creemos todo olvidado los recuerdos acuden a nosotros para torturarnos para recordarnos lo que quisimos olvidar…

Unos suaves labios sobre los suyos la obligan a salir de su profundo recuerdo, abre los ojos ante la sorpresa del tacto y descubre gratamente un par de orbes negros tan oscuros como la noche que le miran dulcemente –Despierta dormilona- le dice al tiempo que roza su nariz con la suya -no estaba durmiendo- se defiende al tiempo que trata de levantarse de la cama en la que segundos antes descansaba plácidamente pero unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros se lo impiden obligándola a recostarse nuevamente mientras esos suaves labios la besan nuevamente, por fin, de nuevo después de casi un mes vuelve a sentir su aroma, por fin se siente segura, ahora comprende cuánto le extrañó

-Te amo- dice él mientras la mira fijamente, ella no puede evitar sonreír para él siempre ha sido fácil expresar lo que siente mientras que ella aun lucha con su timidez pero solo por esta vez no –Y yo a ti… te amo- dice al tiempo que alza sus brazos y los enreda en su cuello y le jala para besarle. La inevitable necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse, se recostó junto a ella mirándose frente a frente se permitió acariciar ese bello rostro que tanto extraño, ella dejó que el tome su mano y la lleve a su rostro y luego a sus labios esa siempre es la manera en que le demuestra cuanto la extraño durante su viaje al extranjero, luego como siempre solía hacer la acercó lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y depositaba un suave beso en su frente para luego abrazarla más (si es que se podía) ella también le abraza fuertemente. –Te extrañe mucho- le dijo al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla, él solo sonrió antes de hablar –Yo también, creí morir si no te miraba un día más- unos minutos más entre sus brazos duerme nuevamente tranquila en un largo mes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas después cuando despierta se encuentra solo en medio de su enorme cama, con voz baja la llama solo para cerciorarse de que esta solo "seguramente me quede dormido" piensa al tiempo que se sienta en orilla de la cama y estira sus brazos para deshacerse de la pereza que siente, suspira con resignación y se levanta va a su armario y coge un cambio de ropa limpia uno mas cómodo que el que lleva puesto pantalón de traje negro camisa blanca y una corbata a medio hacer que desde que se bajo del avión ha querido deshacerse de ella, entra al baño y sin mucha parsimonia se deshace de esa molesta ropa que le ahoga, treinta minutos después cierra la puerta de su habitación con la firme intención de encontrar a su querida y cruel esposa que le abandono en medio de su sueño. -¿La señora?- le pregunta a una de las jovencitas de servicio que accidentalmente se cruza en su camino –En la cocina señor-. -¿En la cocina?- repite a manera de pregunta por si existiera la posibilidad de que ha escuchado mal –Sí señor, ha ordenado a los chefs que no preparen nada, que ella misma se hará cargo de la comida para usted- responde la joven y a él se le ilumina el rostro sabe lo que eso significa –Gracias, puedes retirarte- dice mientras continua su camino a la cocina. –Es maravilloso volver a casa- canturrea mientras camina.

El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti.

Pablo Neruda.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo.**_

_**Shanon17**_


	2. ¿Perdón? es más que una palabra

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen y realizo esto sin fines de lucro, más mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación y hacer sonreír a alguien.

Lo cierto es que cuando escribi el primero One de esta pareja nunca pensé en continuar o hacer otro, pero la vida es curiosa, en el camino fui creando un hilo entre mis historias que ahora mismo no me imagino una sin la otra… ¿un poco confuso cierto? Pero creo que vale la pena mencionarlo porque quizás encuentren en esta y en otras como SIN TI, DIME TE AMO y JUNTO A TI algunas coincidencias je je je pero todo es por una razón un nueva historia, un nuevo proyecto que he ideado para este Drama que tanto amo y que a muchas de vosotras también, por esa misma razón agradezco a tod s el tiempo que se permiten darle a este pequeño texto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, son ustedes el motivo de escribir para ustedes esta historia más… gracias

Shanon17

NOTAS:

Redacción en tercera y segunda persona

Recuerdos

[1] _**Only you**_ Canción de Boyfriend

¿Perdón? Es más que una palabra

También hoy, voy a dejar mi corazón aquí  
Así que usted puede verlo en cualquier momento  
En todo el mundo, lo único que ves  
Se tiñe con el revoloteo en mi corazón  
¿Dónde tengo que esperar?  
¿Cuándo tengo que decirte?  
En frente de mi corazón quiero decir  
Abro los ojos a la tristeza de este amor especial

El reloj hizo sonar tres campanadas indicando la hora, el sonido se esparció por el lugar llenando momentáneamente aquel escalofriante silencio, y si eres atento puedes escucharla caminar aun cuando sus pasos son cautelosos, se desliza sigilosamente a su habitación… entra con la cabeza gacha esperando las molestas palabras de él, y sabe que él tendrá toda la razón en lo que dirá sabe que le ha fallado que aun después de prometerle que iría con él no lo hizo… sabe que esta vez no existe excusa alguna aun cuando la operación que ha asistido era realmente complicada… sabe que una vez más le ha hecho caso a su deseos personales que ha una promesa que le ha hecho a él… puede recordar la mirada acusadora que su Sunbae le ha dedicado cuando la vio en la sala de cirugías pero ella prefirió no mirarlo y también olvidar mirar el reloj

Cierra los ojos por instinto en cuanto la puerta se abre lo suficiente como para que su silueta se deje ver pero entonces… no hay nada… ni una solo palabra, abre los ojos y lo que mira le deja helada él no está… su cama esta vacía y sin embargo todo el lugar está impregnado de su aroma, da media vuelta y a medio camino una voz le detiene "El joven señor ha salido hace un rato" la voz de la anciana mujer que es la ama de llave te detiene -¿A dónde?- y sin querer su voz suena entrecortada –Hace como una hora el joven señor ha llegado pero no duro ni diez minutos en la casa cuando ha tomado las llaves de su auto y se ha ido azotando la puerta- y ella sabe que es su culpa. Eso y la severa mirada que la abuela le da

-Está molesto- susurra ella

-Más bien triste- le corrige la anciana y ella entonces la mira, y la abuela continua –Él está más triste que molesto, tiene la misma mirada que solía tener cuando era pequeño, cuando se quedaba solo en casa…- y una extraña sensación crece en su pecho una que le hace respirar con dificulta "quizás culpabilidad"

-Ya es tarde señora, debería ir a descansar o mañana no querrá ir al trabajo- dice la anciana antes de dar media vuelta pero ella solo muerde su labio inferior para contener las lágrimas que sus ojos quieren derramar…

Es inútil el discurso que ha preparado las excusas se quedan en tu boca y la angustia crece y crece más cuando las manecillas de reloj siguieron girando. Son más de las ocho de la mañana cuando él ha regresado a casa, cruza por la puerta cabizbajo y sus ojos te miran detenidamente por un momento cuando le llamas, sentada en la escalera le esperas con un perdón en los labios y un te amo pero por primera vez él no te sonríe tampoco grita, solo hay nada, solo hay silencio.

Cuando tratas de tomar su mano el te evita sutilmente y pasa de largo a tu lado dejando a su paso el aroma de su perfume mezclado con olor a humo de cigarrillos y alcohol -¡Goo Jun Pyu!- él se detiene por un instante y dándote la espalda por fin le puedes oír hablar –Yo sé que te falle, pero es que ayer…yo… es que… hubo una operación que…-

-Olvídalo sabía que no vendrías- el te interrumpe, no gira para mirarte tan solo habla serio… y no puedes evitar querer llorar cuando comprendes el significado de aquellas palabras –Jan Di- vuelve a llamarte y tu solo puedes mirar su espalda atentamente –Solo no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir- en el pasado siempre le acusaste de envidioso de egocéntrico ¿pero siendo sincera quién es más egocéntrico de los dos? ¿él o tu?

Antes de que puedas siquiera tocarlo la figura de un pequeño aparece llamándole –Tio ¿Dónde has estado?- su pequeño rostro denota dudas y te imaginas la razón puesto que en cuanto amanece ese pequeño se pone de pie buscando al que llama su "tío favorito" Jun Pyo solo acaricia su cabello y le sonríe gentilmente mientras le da un breve explicación –He tenido que salir desde temprano- (lo cual no es una mentira del todo) el pequeño le mira dudoso al percatarse que tiene la misma ropa de la noche anterior

-¿Has desayunado ya?- se presura a preguntarle él antes de que su sobrino diga algo más

-Aun no, Omma se acaba de levantar- Jun Pyu sonríe –Anda ve, entonces- el pequeño asienta con la cabeza y baja las escaleras presuroso y él continua su camino al final de la escalera encuentra a su hermana –Jun Pyu- pero él se adelanta a cualquier movimiento –Ahora no, Unnie- y desaparta la mano de su querida hermana de su brazo, ella le mira fijamente por un momento y tu eres tan solo una espectadora de esa escena que aun no sabes comprender del todo

Hubieras querido seguirle inmediatamente pero su hermana te detiene -¿Jan Di podemos conversar un momento?- y por primera vez desde que le conoces sabes que está enfadada contigo…

Te quiero, preciosa, tu  
Te amo, que es más valiosa que yo  
Voy a llenarte de mi alma  
Y enviare todo mi corazón para ti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde la terraza de tu habitación le puedes ver reír como loco y divertirse como un niño mientras corre por el jardín persiguiendo a su sobrino, cuando cae sobre el césped y su sobrino sobre él le oyes reír a carcajadas, no puedes dejar de pensar en la conversación que has tenido con tu cuñada

-¿Sabías que ayer era una noche muy importante para Jun Pyu?-

-Sí, realmente quería llegar al evento pero…-

-No se trataba solo de un evento era la creación del fondo familiar para los trabajadores del grupo Shinwa pero era sobre todo la oportunidad para que Jun Pyu terminara con los rumores de una separación entre ustedes era la oportunidad para que se mostrara como un presidente estable, se supone que el está casado y por tanto su estabilidad como hombre de familia le da credibilidad de ser el Lider de la Familia y el Presidente de la Empresas pero… a cualquier evento siempre se presenta solo-

-Unnie, yo… es que el hospital, mi trabajo…-

-Lo sé Jan Di, se que eres una mujer emprendedora que persigue sus sueños, por eso se enamoró de ti mi hermano, pero Jun Pyo no es cualquier hombre de 25 años es el próximo heredero de nuestra familia y el presidente de las empresas, no solo es responsable de nuestra familia sino que sus decisiones afectan a miles de familia por tanto lo que hace se refleja en los demás-

-¿Sabías que incluso su puesto en la presidencia corre peligro?-

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Es mi culpa?-

-Por rumores de una mala relación marital, por no tener un primogénito, Jan Di esto no es tu culpa ni de Jun Pyu es culpa de las tonterías de los pensamientos de esa gente anciana que no entiende que la vida ha cambiado, pero… Jan Di, en algún momento… en el futuro Jun Pyu tendrá que cumplir con esas exigencias, la pregunta es ¿realmente deseas ser parte de ese futuro?-

-Yo… no… no sé qué decir Unnie-

-No te ates a un futuro que no deseas, ni hagas cosas que no quieres-

-¡Unnie!-

-Jun Pyu lo ha entendido-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no puede forzarte… que esta es tu decisión, y la respetará. Lo hará como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, dándote tú espacio, haciendo frente a las tonterías de esa gente… pero… todo tiene un límite-

-"Todo tiene un límite"- susurras por lo bajo preguntándote a que se refería exactamente tu cuñada

Los recuerdos en silencio durmiendo  
¿Está corriendo de nuevo a mí para que yo pueda verte?  
Cuando tu sonrisa brilla en mi corazón  
Mi vida se tiñe con tu amor 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son cerca de la una de la mañana cuando escuchas la puerta de la habitación abrirse, suspiras suavemente de alivio temías que él no llegará, guardas silencio y lo miras en la obscuridad cambiarse de ropa y meterse a la cama… este ha sido un largo día al estar lejos de él jamás habías probado lo doloroso que es el silencio y la lejanía de ese ser querido aun cuando esta cerca, te has culpado todo el día al saber todo lo que él pasado, todo lo que ha vivido sin decirte nada, sin culparte… en cuanto su cuerpo se recuesta buscas el cobijo de sus brazos y aun sin decir nada él no te rechaza…

-Lo siento… perdóname por ser tan egoísta… tan tonta- sin poder evitarlo lloras mientras te aferras más fuerte a él

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Jan Di- y por fin después de más de 16 horas puedes volverle a escuchar tu nombre, a sentir la calidez de sus brazos, el busca tu mirada y acaricia con ternura tu rostro mientras habla suavemente –Es solo que a veces se me hace difícil comprender algunas cosas- en un movimiento rápido que no planeas, sino que es más bien un impulso acercas tus labios a los de él para besarle con necesidad, con la ansiedad y necesidad que has sentido todo el día lejos de él, cuando te separas de él te recuestas sobre su pecho y le acaricias suavemente mientras hablas –Yo sé que tampoco te he puesto las cosas fáciles… perdóname-

Esa noche en la intimidad de su habitación entre la complicidad de la noche las cosas se dejan claras sobre la mesa, las dudas se aclaran, y los perdones se piden y dan entre besos que te quitan el aliento y caricias que aceleran el corazón a un ritmo para nada saludable…

Cuando la tristeza pase, tú serás mi único amor  
Cuando las lágrimas se sequen, tu serás mi único y solo sol  
Poco a poco, lentamente, voy a ir hacia ti  
Yo no te puedo olvidar ni por un momento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con casi 28 años el presidente del Grupo Shinwa el joven heredero de tan importante familia se perfila entre los jóvenes más exitosos del país. Ejemplo para muchos no solo es un empresario Audaz sino un hombre que ha cubierto con todos los requerimientos y ser llamado el empresario del Año

Pero de puertas hacia adentro Jun Pyu es un hombre normal, uno que se enfada, que se enferma, que se agota… es un hombre normal no un infalible productor de dinero, así que en casa se permite ser quién realmente es… el que gusta de comer muchos palitos de pescado o de ramen recién hecho en la misma cacerola que se preparo, de reír como loco con su sobrino, de exigir (a gritos o golpes) que le dejen dormir hasta tarde en sus días libres, el hombre que es capaz de hacer cualquier cursilería para demostrarle a su esposa cuanto la ama y de paso mostrar la más grande obediencia que alguien podría creer de él hacia esa misma mujer que le ha enamorado desde el Instituto…

Extiende su mano buscando la calidez del cuerpo de su esposa y tantea aun con los ojos cerrados descubriendo que ella no está, abre los ojos el lugar que ocupa su esposa este vacio, se levanta presuroso en su búsqueda ya que en los últimos días la ha notado más cansada e incómoda de lo normal. No tiene que ir muy lejos para encontrarla.

La puerta de cristal que da hacia la terraza está abierta, a la luz de luna su silueta le parece la imagen más bella que haya visto en mucho tiempo, vestida tan solo con su bata de tirante ella observa embelesada la ciudad, él no prende la luz de la habitación ni le llama en voz alta para no asustarla, camina lentamente hacia ella y la abraza protectoramente por la espalda, ella se sorprende un poco pero luego se gira para sonreírle tiernamente, él besa suavemente su hombro desnudo antes de hablar -¿No puedes dormir?- ella solo gira un poco su cabeza para responderle –No, ha estado un poco inquieto esta noche- entonces él acaricia suavemente y con la más grande ternura que posea el enorme vientre de Jan Di de casi nueve meses

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- y ella solo permanece quieta entre sus brazos, mientras el acaricia su vientre porque sabe que esas palabras en esta ocasión no son para ella… -Siempre logras calmarlo- murmura ella mientras sobre pone su mano sobre la de él, pero cuando siente una patada de su hijo vuelve a hablar –O inquietarlo Jun Pyu- él la besa en el cuello y permanece abrazándola cariñosamente mientras miran por la noche la extraordinaria ciudad…

Te amo, ya sólo sueño contigo  
Te quiero, respiro sólo para ti  
Al igual que la larga, larga espera  
No voy a dejar ir estas manos que me sostienen  
Para siempre contigo, a quien más amo  
Desde la primera ves en que te conocí

^.^ Gracias por Leer!

Invitación:

Una vez más…

A todas las que amen este drama o cualquier otra y también anime o manga, las invitamos a visitar la página de Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers en Facebook, chic s a todas las que han dado Like o han visitado nuestra página MUCHAS GRACIAS!


End file.
